(Uzumaki: Subject Zero)
by Piro-san
Summary: Rewrite. Naruto Uzumaki: A child gifted with an old Uzumaki Bloodline soon finds herself in Danzo's clutches. To turn her into the perfect Kunoichi, he experiments on her and trains her. Using this training, Naruto will rise and bring hell to those who thought they could control her. Fem!Naruto. Godlike!Naruto. EMS!Naruto. Elements from Mass Effects 2&3. Pairings Undecided. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**..::..**

 **So it's Uzumaki: Subject Zero's turn to be updated at last. There'll be a noticeable change in her interactions, as I've decided to make her more random compared to Jack's character from Mass Effect. That's not to say that she'll be less badass … I hope.**

 **Anyhow, I've also decided to dull her gifts down a wee bit, less bonuses from certain elements and her Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai has been tweaked.**

 **.::..**

 **NOW THE AGES FOR THE GENNIN ARE DIFFERENT IN THIS STORY:**

 **Naruto and her brother are 15 years old**

 **The other Clan Children are 14 years old**

 **Other ages are the same as Canon and the Clan Children graduate at 14 years old.**

 **That's all and please enjoy.**

 **..::..**

 **WARNING: This story contains coarse language, adult themes and well … it's rated M for a reason peeps! T_T**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE MASS EFFECT GAMES.**

 **..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

 **"Ramen"** – Biiju/Summon/Entity Speech

 **'Ramen'** – Biiju/Summon/Entity Thoughts

 **..::..**

Naruto Uzumaki was currently doing something that she was exceptionally good at, she was running. It was a daily occurrence for the young child as the Villagers loved to torment her; in fact, one could say that they revelled in torturing her as they cried out for her blood constantly without remorse.

Naruto Uzumaki was a 6 year old girl – soon to be 7 year old in about 30 minutes or so – with shoulder length blood red hair and a lovely creamy pale complexion. She was small for her age and not just in height, for she was far too thin to ever be considered healthy. Naruto possessed beautiful amethyst coloured eyes that were perfectly framed by long eyelashes and soft pink coloured lips.

This night however, was different. She had been violently grabbed by her hair from her bed at the Orphanage, then dragged down the stairs from her room (if you would call the small space a room as it was the attic) on the third floor, and then unceremoniously thrown out into the street.

The Orphanage had kicked her out. Why? The Matron had just passed away in her sleep.

The Orphanage Matron was a stern woman but had always endeavoured to show love and warmth (in her own way) to all the children. She treated them with a stern kindness … but Naruto? She worked her to the bone, often saying that "She needed to earn her keep" and as such, she gave her 'chores' that left her tired and bloody every night.

Naruto's food portions were less than half of what the other children received and if she failed the smallest of tasks or if she showed defiance in _any_ way, then the Matron was quick to take that portion away … no; the only _good_ thing that she had ever done for Naruto was kept her 'safe' in the Orphanage, despite the urgings from the other staff to remove the 'demon' from the building.

Demon … an apt description considering that her piercing amethyst coloured eyes always appeared to gaze into the Villager's souls. The fact that she possessed an unnatural ability to understand the intentions of those around her, especially without them vocalising said intentions, well … it made the staff and the other children rather nervous in her presence … it was as if she could read their very minds!

What they didn't fully grasp though, was that it was exactly what she was doing!

From the moment she could understand her abilities, that's right – _abilities_ ; she was refining and improving them – constantly learning by instinct and then mastering those instincts to the point of being able to do them unconsciously. She worked on her abilities until she could use them as if they were her arms or legs.

Her ability to read thoughts was so powerful that she could read both surface thoughts and those right deep down; the kind of secrets that were buried so deep into the subconscious mind that they never reached the light of day … the kind of secrets that would make anyone do anything to keep those secrets hidden forever. Unfortunately she was only 6 (almost 7) and that meant that despite knowing these secrets; she couldn't use them to her advantage … yet.

It was through this ability that she discovered why the Villagers hated her so much. This newly acquired knowledge, along with her highly developed mind – a side effect of her abilities – were highly useful in dealing with the knowledge of her circumstances. Surprisingly, she effortlessly accepted their hatred … in fact she embraced it. Their misplaced hatred made her stronger, their misplaced hatred fuelled her gifts, and it was these revelations that lead her to make a decision: if they thought of her as a demon … then a demon she would become.

Being dark and evil was never something that appealed to her and despite the irresistible allure of her gifts, she never succumbed to the craving – the desire to simply give into her darkest desires and _crush_ her enemies. So instead, she simply showed them that whatever they did, whatever they tried … they _couldn't_ break her and it was this new shift in her demeanour that kept them at bay … most of the time.

The other aspects of her powers were Projection and Telekinesis.

Projection worked by creating barriers of both chakra and mental energy, along with being able to physically pulse said mental energy and chakra in a manner that defied the laws of chakra and nature itself. She learnt early into her experiments that the barriers could protect her from any attack, barring high level jutsu and believe her … she had been attacked by them before, but her barriers were getting stronger by the day; _much_ stronger.

The 'Pulse' or 'Push' that she could perform, worked by condensing her barrier into an equally dense ball of energy and then simply releasing her hold of the energy. She often revelled in watching the trees that she tested her powers on explode or get blown back to the other side of the training field.

Telekinesis was obviously the power to control objects with her mind, be they simple innocent items such as toys or dangerous items like Kunai and Shuriken. In fact this ability came so effortlessly to the red haired child, that she was able to use it in her everyday life, though she did so away from prying eyes.

All this however was moot as she was running from the mass of people chasing her into the town centre. Scanning the thoughts of her pursuers, she shuddered – some of their thoughts were truly vile and made her feel very queasy. Others were rather _tasty_ and she instantly memorized the faces of the men and women that had the audacity to think such things. Whilst she was running her mind raced with strategies and potential plans … she was instantly able to predict their strategy; they wanted to box her in and surround her from all sides – it was a crude plan but it would nevertheless prove effective against her unless she acted quickly.

Naruto then came to a decision that would forever change her world.

She had had enough with their shit and decided on the eve of her 7th birthday that it was time to cement her place as someone that would no longer take their abuse. She stretched out her senses, they were heightened by her abilities and she was able to determine that there were no shinobi or kunoichi in the mob … perfect!

Naruto then took a deliberate turn into an alley that she knew was a dead end, it was all to lure the mob into a false sense of victory at her 'bad' luck. So imagine their surprise when they turned into the alley to find the rather eerie sight of a child shadowed by the soft moonlight with a creepy and satisfied smile on her face. It was the smile of a predator that had successfully lured in her prey. Many of the villagers had the sense to suddenly attempt to back away from the _demon_ in front of them, but they were horrified to find their escape blocked by an unknown force – it was as if a power was blocking their escape.

"I've fucking had enough of your ignorance … of the sheer bullshit that you level against me." Naruto spoke menacingly before she giggled ominously. "You'll _play_ with me, won't you?"

The mob of civilians stood no chance.

They soon found out the hard way that she was a demon that they shouldn't have messed with, as the villagers were suddenly and rather violently ripped apart from all directions. Skulls were crushed slowly and painfully and the blood … oh the glorious blood! It spurted and flew in all directions – it coated the walls of the alleyway and drenched the unflinching child that watched on impassively at the carnage she had unleashed upon their damned souls.

All the while, a terrifyingly happy smile marred her face. The Villager's screams echoed through the empty streets of Konoha and petrified those who heard them.

 **..::..**

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting wearily at his desk finishing the last piece of his paperwork when the hollow screams filled his office. Fearing an attack he summoned his ANBU and proceeded to dash towards the screams as fast as he could.

'What kind of a monster could cause a victim to scream in such a manner?' Hiruzen asked himself, though he feared the answer deep within his bones. The image of the Kyuubi passed through his mind and he instantly picked up the pace; had something happened to Naruto?

Hiruzen truly regretted his inaction regarding his successor's child Naruto as he had never attempted to make contact with the child. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage was an incredibly bright and talented young man that had the makings of the greatest Hokage ever, but he had done his duty and sacrificed his own life to seal the Bijuu known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune (The Nine Tailed Fox) into his newly born daughter: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Naruto's mother, by some miracle – probably her Uzumaki DNA – had survived the attack, but had disappeared entirely with Naruto's twin, a boy by the name of Kenichi along with her. A frown appeared on Hiruzen's face … where they were he had no clue but their disappearance was a major problem; for you see, after inspection of Naruto, it was discovered that there was NO sealing formula on Naruto at all, and that could only mean that it was not Naruto that held the Kyuubi … but her older twin Kenichi that held it.

Nevertheless the only answer to the situation in the village at the time was to inform the populace of _how_ the Kyuubi was vanquished and let the villager's form their own opinion. But what followed was something that even Hiruzen couldn't have predicted. The populace had decided to place the blame on the only child that was born on the day of the attack … a child with blood red hair that was reminiscent of the Biiju that had attacked that very day.

Through his own inaction he had condemned an innocent child to a life of hatred and abuse by the hands of the Village that he loved. But there was little he could do in that regard, as the Councils, both the Shinobi and the Civilian had barred any and all contact of _anyone_ on the Council – and that included the Hokage and his advisors.

So Hiruzen did the only thing he could think of to protect the newborn girl … he enacted a law that forbade the councils and village populace from revealing the events that had occurred on that terrible day, all in the hopes that Naruto would be recognised for what she was; a normal child blamed for something that she didn't even contain.

As he neared his destination a frown marred his old face … perhaps it was time to show the people why he was known as the God of Shinobi and enforced the point that Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village) was primarily a dictatorship. _He_ was Hokage and his word was above the petty councils … yes it was time to 'man-up' and take control of _his_ village.

The Sandaime and his ANBU arrived to a scene that would forever be etched into their minds as a lone child stood surrounded by horribly mangled villagers. The Villagers were all dead and were twisted in every direction – with their body parts ripped apart as though they were merely stuffed toys.

"Why the fuck should I care about anything you say bitch?" spoke the child he recognised as Naruto. "I'm an orphan and I turned out to be a survivor … a product of the village's _love."_

The tone was truly venomous and he was wracked with guilt at her tone – it was true and now the child had become what the village had made her out to be … a demon.

He knew now from a mere glance that Naruto was able to use the Uzumaki Clan's hidden bloodline by the sheer chaos and destruction that surrounded her tiny form. Hiruzen had witnessed it before as a young gennin, fresh from the academy and eager to learn … Hashirama Senju: the First Hokage had gone on a diplomatic mission to Uzu to discuss the growing tension in the Elemental Nations. They were ambushed by a group of Iwa Shinobi, but they were saved by Yuki Uzumaki, a young Jounin that possessed the very same bloodline that he was now witnessing from Naruto. The bloodline had never officially been named, but the Jounin; Yuki Uzumaki had simply called it Uzumaki Bloodline Zero.

He blinked at the sound of a strangled sob and he instantly acted. Speaking loudly by using chakra, he boomed. "Stop this at once!"

It had the effect he was hoping for, as the child paused in her attack and glanced his way.

 **..::..**

It was over far too soon for the red headed child, as the mob was now gone – a lone civilian woman was all that remained. The woman's blonde hair was now dyed red from all the blood that drenched them both. Blood that was dripping from the walls and seeped into the ground everywhere; the woman's gaze was fearful as she looked upon the truly horrifying visage of the child.

Naruto was drenched in the blood of the massacred crowd and was giggling to herself, as if she'd been told the world's funniest joke. Her amethyst coloured eyes seemed to be glowing with the moonlight and upon seeing the lone woman … moved slowly towards her.

"P-Please … stay away from me!" the woman begged desperately. "I-I have a daughter to care for … I love her so much and … and y-you wouldn't make her grow up an orphan right?"

Naruto halted in her approach and the woman sighed in relief, before ice suddenly filled her veins at Naruto's response.

"Why the fuck should I care about anything you say bitch? I'm an orphan and I turned out to be a survivor … a product of the village's _love,_ " she spat venomously.

The woman whimpered as she realised that the child was right. The poor young lady covered in blood had only become what she and the other Villagers had forced her to become. She trembled at the presence that the blood covered red head exuded and she just knew that her life was over.

"Good night … bitch," Naruto hissed as she watched the woman piss her pants. 'Or is that piss her skirt?'

Before Naruto had the chance to end the life of the pathetic woman in front of her, a booming voice echoed throughout the alley.

"Stop this at once!" the voice called and Naruto felt compelled to glance at the origin of said voice.

'The Sandaime Hokage, I guess he _does_ help when he feels compelled to do so,' Naruto thought to herself as she hissed at the old man. "Quick to aid the fucking masses eh asshole?"

The old man jerked back as if slapped … good; he deserved to know the harsh truth. The Sandaime sighed before addressing the irate girl.

"What have you done child?" he asked softly as he instantly appeared in front of her, his aura demanded the respect of the child, but he was surprised to see the child nonchalantly brush him off as if it was nothing to her at all. He increased the pressure of his aura but was yet again dismissed by the girl with a yawn.

"Is that supposed to scare me shithead?" Naruto hissed viciously. "Even I can do better than that old man."

The ANBU tensed as an incredible force descended upon the blood soaked alleyway. The Hokage raised an eyebrow in surprise, and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. 'What incredible power … it's even more focussed than I remember from my youth … Yuki Uzumaki wasn't this powerful.'

Hiruzen wasn't the Hokage for a reason though and unleashed the full power of his aura upon Naruto. She instantly faltered and he used that moment to slap a suppression seal on her forehead.

Naruto was out like a light, and her body slumped to the ground in a boneless heap.

"It's safe now," Hiruzen muttered to the ANBU. "Restrain her and take her to the warded cell underneath the Hokage Tower and arrest this woman … she's a witness."

The ANBU saluted and in the blink of an eye both the woman and Naruto were hoisted up over one of their shoulders and vanished in a Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique). Hiruzen turned to face the carnage that remained and muttered a Water Jutsu to clean the blood off the walls before turning the remaining ANBU.

"Clean this mess up and report back once you're done," The Sandaime turned and he too Shunshined to the Hokage Tower as he knew that the Suppression Seal would last long on an Uzumaki.

 **..::..**

Naruto groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. It took less than a few seconds for her brain to recall the events prior to her forced nap, and she was instantly awake and alert. She heard a puff of a pipe and turned a glare onto the old man sitting calmly outside of the cell that she had been dumped in.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed. "Come to stare at the fucking demon?"

Hiruzen flinched before taking a deep breath and spoke clearly to her. "Naruto Uzumaki … upon the evidence provided by the lone witness and survivor, we have determined that you acted in self-defence. However, your actions have proven that you are unfit to live amongst the villagers, and so you have been sentenced to 10 years in our warded psychiatric facility, located on the outskirts of the Village with the possibility of release with good behaviour."

Naruto violently thrashed in her cell. "You have NO FUCKING RIGHT!" she snarled. "I acted in self-defence and according to the Village Charter you can't do this! You and the fucking council you so easily bend over for can kiss my ass … I won't be imprisoned for defending myself!"

The Hokage wasted no time in subduing her with a pulse of his power before replying in a no nonsense tone. "I am well aware of the Charter's laws but I _do_ have the right, and you _will_ be put under observation. Until such a time that you can prove you're not a danger to the people of Konoha, you will remain in the facility. ANBU, take her away."

What Hiruzen didn't know however, was that Konoha's Psychiatric Facility was run by Danzo Shimura as a cover for his ROOT Shinobi.

Danzo was an old rival of the Sandaime for the Hokage's Position and although he failed in attaining said position, he devoted his time to creating the best shinobi that his training could produce … even if that meant an experiment here or there and while ROOT was a recognised Black Ops Unit of the ANBU his experiments weren't part of his sanctioned power or authority.

 **..::..**

Danzo smirked as he looked down upon the form of the unconscious girl that had been deposited into her newly warded cell. Danzo had been passionate in his attempts to gain custody of the child, and had been doing so since her traitorous mother vanished with the _real_ Jinchūriki. Oh yes, he knew that she wasn't really the Kyuubi's Host but that mattered little. The report sitting on his desk, acquired by his ROOT operatives gave a perfect summary of her power, and it was astounding.

For you see, Danzo was also on the peacekeeping mission with Hiruzen, and he had craved the power that he had witnessed by the Uzumaki Kunoichi … and now it was finally within his grasp. The report also detailed her attitude and her possible psychiatric state, and that was a problem. If there was one thing Danzo truly abhorred … it was disrespect, and the Uzumaki in front of him had it in spades.

Fūinjutsu was going to be the only option to control the Uzumaki child, that and copious amounts of drugs to keep her docile – that was not what Danzo was thinking about for long though.

'I wonder how much more powerful I can make her,' he mused to himself with a terrible smirk. 'Perhaps I should call Orochimaru … he'll want to meet the child. I almost feel pity for the girl should Orochimaru take an interest in her.'

Danzo snapped his fingers, and a ROOT ANBU instantly appeared in a bow. "You require assistance Danzo-sama?"

"Yes, use our usual methods to get in contact with Orochimaru," Danzo ordered gruffly.

"In regards to what, my lord?" the ROOT Operative inquired.

Danzo paused, what would he say to _entice_ the Snake Sannin?

'I believe that the Uzumaki Kunoichi said that there was no official name for her bloodline, but she still referred to it as Uzumaki Clan Bloodline Zero … a suitable name considering the fact that we'll be starting from scratch with this child.' Danzo pondered. "Tell him it's in regards to the Uzumaki Bloodline Zero. Knowing Orochimaru, he'll know _exactly_ what I mean."

The ROOT ANBU bowed their head and vanished without a sound.

"You shall now be known as Subject Zero." Danzo spoke to the unconscious Naruto. "I do hope you survive what's to come … now I need to find a way for you to disappear – a fire should prove most useful."

Snapping his fingers to summon another ROOT Operative, he relayed his newest orders with glee. "Have this child moved to the Medical Facilities in our underground base of operations and then destroy _everything_ here. There can be _no_ trace of our involvement left remaining."

The ROOT Member bowed in acknowledgement and moved to collect Naruto's unconscious body, whilst another member set about in planting Explosive Seals and Fire Tags. All the while, a smug Danzo slowly walked out of the building.

 **..::..**

 **-8 Years Later-**

Naruto calmly woke from her light nap, with slight annoyance at being disturbed; she shifted a lethargic glare to the old man that now stood in front of the cell that had been her home for the last 8 years.

The many drugs running through her veins didn't stop her from staring heatedly at the man. She was about to open her mouth to hiss at the old fool when something was thrown into her cell. The offending object hit her on the chest and she took a moment to look at the said object … it was a Hitai-ate.

Naruto shifted her gaze back to Danzo and raised an eyebrow at him. The man merely sneered and continued to stare at her, analysing her every movement and action.

Naruto frowned, time in the facility had _not_ been ideal for her. With the various painful experiments conducted by both Danzo and another monster of a man, whom she had later learned was known as Orochimaru, being performed on her daily – she was in a constant state of agony _every_ _ **single**_ _day_!

There was nothing she could do to protect herself from the madmen, and she often found herself crying to sleep or scrunched up in a tight ball to stave off the nightmares that she now suffered from.

'I was weak,' Naruto mentally hissed. 'I swore on my Uzumaki Blood that I'd get stronger and I did!'

The monster known as Orochimaru had tried fusing many strands of DNA into her body, all the while claiming that her Uzumaki Heritage _should_ stop her from dying. Her screams had torn her vocal chords many times during those dark times in her life – even now she found it difficult to speak loudly. By the time of his departure, Orochimaru had successfully fused two foreign DNAs into her body – each with varied results, as one had been perfectly fused with her own DNA, whilst the other had been far too diluted to be properly integrated.

The DNA in question was from the Uchiha Clan and from the Kurama Clan, and both had manifested differently in her body.

The DNA from the Uchiha Clan was provided by Danzo and came from a sample obtained by someone by the name of Shisui Uchiha. Two days after the DNA was assimilated successfully she had awakened the Uchiha Clan's coveted Kekkei Genkai: the Sharingan.

Once that was done, she was tortured and trained 20 hours a day for months before something inside of her snapped. She awoke the second stage of the Sharingan, a stage only known as the Mangekyo Sharingan. Danzo had an alarmingly large amount of information about the Mangekyo Sharingan, and it often brought a question to her mind: how did Danzo, a non-Uchiha – have so much knowledge on something so coveted?

Naruto often pondered this and it was only after adapting to the new stage of the Sharingan that she sensed the similar signature of the Mangekyo from Danzo's 'useless' eye. Her plans changed that day – Danzo was far too dangerous to be left unchecked, and she'd take great pleasure in bringing him down. It was then, after her body adapted to the strain, that the training started again, and was repeated until she had reached a level that pleased Danzo.

Naruto wasn't sure what had happened after that. One minute she was vomiting, due to the side effects of the drugs and then the next, she was waking up in the Medical Centre. Apparently, she was forced into surgery and had had her eyes harvested. The strange thing about it was that they were then replaced with another pair of Mangekyo Sharingan, a pair that had apparently belonged to Shisui's father; a man named Kagami Uchiha.

Even with the insane levels of training, the strain on her body had been intense, and her body often shutdown as a result. It was shortly after her body had _finally_ accepted the strain from her new eyes that she was able to unlock something called the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Once she had unlocked the 'ultimate' form of the Sharingan, her training and more experiments followed.

To make things worse for Naruto, her plans had to be further altered due to Danzo's next move. Danzo had decided that drugs weren't enough to subdue her, and she soon found herself branded by a seal that forced her to obey Danzo … or so he thought. Naruto found that she was now unable to disobey Danzo physically, so her resistance was constricted to her mind. Without having the chance to physically stop what they were doing to her – Naruto fell into a state of depression as she felt that her body was rejecting her by following his commands.

The drugs were just as bad, as they messed with her head and kept her controlled enough for training but for not much else.

Two years after 'mastering' the EMS (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) she was put under another experiment, this time with DNA acquired from the Kurama Clan – a clan from Konoha that specialised in Genjutsu. Unfortunately, the DNA was far too diluted to cause a complete merging of Bloodlines. Her mind abilities _did_ skyrocket and it granted her the ability to utilize her Telekinesis and create Barriers far quicker than before, but Genjutsu was still out of her reach.

Danzo was furious and Orochimaru was displeased, and when these men were furious or displeased … torture inevitably followed. Training was increased in intensity and once again; she found herself unable to fight back due to stronger drugs and the seals.

However, what Danzo and Orochimaru failed to predict or notice was that a welcomed side effect of assimilating the DNA from the Kurama Clan, other than helping her timing with Barriers or the improved strength of her Telekinesis, was that it focused her mind to razor sharp point. This effect caused her already amazing IQ to triple, and it wasn't long before she discovered how to destroy the Obedience Seals placed upon her – despite the drugs hindering her mind.

'Then Orochimaru started training me,' Naruto hissed, so much like the serpents that she could now summon. 'And Danzo never discovered that I could summon them.'

All Naruto knew at the time, was that Orochimaru seemed to be grooming her for something. She didn't know what he wanted, but his training was subtle compared to Danzo's. After several sessions of training, and much to Naruto's confusion, he allowed the Uzumaki to sign the Hebi (Snake) Clan's Summoning Scroll. If it weren't for the Seals that Orochimaru had erected beforehand, her summoning of Manda, the leader of the Snake Clan would have inevitably drawn Danzo's attention. The man was so foolish as to think that she was under his complete control with a few Seals? Please – she was an Uzumaki, and Fūinjutsu was in her Clan's very blood.

Whatever Manda had said had angered Orochimaru, but before she could try to discern what was said, he'd fled as the patrols were coming - he never returned. Later that night, a tiny little Snake from the Clan had appeared in her cell and informed her that Manda was pleased that the Uzumaki Clan was once again, in control of the Clan's future. The little snake was very well informed for one so young, as _he_ was still considered a hatchling.

He had given her a brief summary of what his great leader Manda had said: "The Hebi Clan once belonged to the Uzumaki Clan. After its destruction at the hands of Iwa, Kiri and Kumo, the Scroll fell into the hands of Hiruzen Sarutobi. He didn't recognise the Scroll, as it had belonged to the Royal Family, and a Snake Summoner had not been seen since the Shodaime (First) Uzukage."

"Then when he became the Sandaime (Third) Hokage, he gave it to his prize student: Orochimaru. Orochimaru possessed the qualities that the Snake Clan sought in a summoner and since we believed the Royal Family to be extinct … we surrendered our future to him. To our shame, the boy that had our qualities turned into a man of unspeakable evil – a man that has dragged our honour through the mud and we now have the Stigmata of being Evil." The little snake further explained. "But you are of Royal Blood, and we now have a chance at being redeemed. Manda has broken the Clan's pact with Orochimaru and has left you and his former student with the ability to summon us – though we expect you to confront his ex-student and discover her true allegiances."

"I-I understand," Naruto replied, it was a lot to take in after all. 'Royal Blood – I'm Royalty?'

Naruto then realised that this afforded her an opportunity to break free from Danzo. Giving the little snake strict instructions for him to return with Fūinjutsu Equipment to both learn from and to eventually escape with. The little snake, still unnamed had been aghast when she informed him that she only knew Fūinjutsu through instinct and whatever her blood whispered to her, and he resolved to return when next he could.

Naruto, with the help of her summons, broke the hold of the Obedience Seals 6 years into her torture and the experimentations.

Danzo had thankfully stopped experimenting further to simply concentrate on her training. Fortunately for Naruto, Danzo was smart enough to not place the ROOT Seal of Silence on her, as it would raise far too many questions should it be discovered that she was alive. What Danzo never realised was that she had broken the existing seals placed on her. Naruto wasn't stupid, far from it in in fact, so she pretended to be under their influence so as to continue Danzo's training as even though it was brutal – it was providing staggering results.

Danzo still injected her with too many drugs in an attempt to keep her docile, and for the most part it worked, but with subtle training from the Hebi Clan, she was becoming immune to them. But that's where the two of them currently were, with Danzo staring at her glaring face with his own impassive one.

Danzo gazed at the beauty that Naruto was becoming – even he wasn't immune to the effect of a beautiful woman, and Naruto Uzumaki was gorgeous.

Naruto had changed beyond what either of them could ever imagine. Her once blood red hair had darkened to a raven black colour that held a slight red tint that became visible in the light. Her already soft and delicate features had been enhanced by the Uchiha DNA and had granted her an even more regal appearance than her Uzumaki Royal Blood already afforded her. The only physical change granted by the Kurama Clan's DNA was that she had inherited their soft, creamy skin tone that appeared as a healthier shade than that of the Uchiha Clan's skin tone. Her new skin tone only enhanced her natural beauty and made her beauty seem almost ethereal.

The small hospital gown that she wore did little to hide her body's curves, with her b-cup breasts straining against the small hospital gown. She had grown taller too; now standing at 5 foot 6; she was now an average height for a 15 year old young woman. Her eyes had also changed, before they had been the colour of pure amethysts, but now they were a dark, royal purple colour – likely due to the effects of having the Uchiha DNA implanted into her body and now possessing the EMS.

"You have been released. I don't know _how_ he found out … but it seems that you being alive has been discovered. The Hokage has ordered your release." Danzo promptly informed her with an angry tone. "You are to report to the Hokage and _never_ reveal the training you've undergone here. I'll have to tighten your Obedience Seal first to _make sure_ you don't say anything."

Danzo signalled a nearby ROOT Ninja to unlock her restraints; he then injected Naruto with the antidote to the concoction of drugs running through her body. Danzo performed a set of hand-seals and tightened the Seal that he thought was still placed on Naruto. Poor Danzo never saw it coming – not only was his training _too_ effective, but Naruto's freedom from the Obedience Seal meant that her chakra flow wasn't supressed by it.

Naruto instantly pounced, EMS active as she successfully captured Danzo in his own mind. She watched impassively as Danzo was bound to a wooden cross. Danzo knew of the Tsukuyomi World, but to experience it was another thing entirely. He struggled against his bonds and smirked as he went to activate his own implanted Sharingan. To his sheer horror – and Naruto's amusement – he realised that he was unable to activate them.

"You are in _my_ world now asshole," Naruto hissed menacingly. " _I_ make the rules here, and you made the mistake of trying to use an _implanted_ Sharingan to fight me? Thanks to _you_ and Orochimaru, I'm technically an Uchiha by Blood … and that means Blood wins out shithead."

It suddenly dawned on Danzo that she was right. Naruto's Uchiha enhanced DNA meant that she had better control of the Sharingan than he did, and she suffered no strain from using her eyes.

"At first I wanted to simply _kill_ you Danzo," she continued, ignoring his struggling. "But then _you_ taught me something better … why _kill_ your enemies, when you can _control_ them instead?"

Danzo's struggles stopped and with dawning horror, he realised what she was going to do.

"Wait Uzumaki, think of the things we could do togeth - " Danzo's words were cut off as Naruto activated her EMS.

It took mere seconds in the outside world, but inside Danzo's mind it was an eternity. Naruto took great pleasure in re-arranging his mind and twisting it to suit her needs. This piece of scum would no longer bother her – she thought as she forced the notion of _his_ obedience to _her_. When she was done … she grinned victoriously – she had successfully turned a once proud Shinobi and Hokage candidate into her servant – a plaything that only served at her leisure.

The best part was that the ROOT ANBU never noticed, as it was over as soon as it began. They served Danzo, but Danzo now belonged to her … ergo: ROOT was hers!

"Danzo, go to the Medical Centre and have them remove those stolen Sharingan," Naruto commanded instantly, the man bowing low to her in obedience. "Then have a subordinate bring them to me."

A wave of her hand had Danzo giving a quick dismissal to the ROOT Shinobi; they bowed and left with Danzo following them shortly after, heading towards the Medical Centre as ordered.

Naruto looked down at the Hitai-ate at her feet. She snorted at the audacity of the old Sandaime – did he really believe that she'd just obey him like a good little girl? A thought crossed her mind – she was an Uzumaki of Royal Blood, and that meant that she could claim her birthright!

Decision made, Naruto turned to face the towering form of the Hokage Tower in the distance. "I believe it's time to visit the old shithead."

She then vanished into the shadows … her destination: The Hokage Tower.

 **..::..**

 **That's it for chapter 01 of Uzumaki: Subject Zero. The rewrite has changed direction to focus on her Uzumaki Blood as opposed to her Namikaze Blood. The experiments on her have had different results, and the benefits of said experiments have also changed. I also realise that in the original version I referred to her having a summons, but not what they were … my bad.**

 **NOW BEFORE I RECEIVE HATE MAIL ABOUT THIS: IF I HAVE GODLIKE WRITTEN IN THE SUMMARY … EXPECT A BLOODY GODLIKE CHARACTER.**

 **I don't want peeps reviewing or PMing me moaning and groaning about how 'Naruto's too powerful too quickly' or 'She's going to be over powered'.**

 **If I put Godlike in a summary … the character will be godlike, get the memo?**

 **..::..**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**..::..**

 **Hey there peeps, I know it's been a while huh? Things have been … difficult, with recent circumstances – both with the departure of my oldest and dearest of friends, and then with my health and other personal issues.**

 **I will be updating some smaller works before concentrating on the bigger fictions like Red Eyed Master and Pretty. With that said I feel the need to inform you that while my obligations have lessened, and my schedule has been cleared … updates may still be infrequent.**

 **Now onto the chapter, if you've read the original version, you'd know that I concentrated on the Namikaze side to Naruto's lineage, but this newer version concentrates on the Uzumaki side. I've also watered down her other gifts in order to concentrate on her Biotic Powers. I do admit to further adding to her character as I have been overwhelmed by Star Wars, so I've decided that she** ** _may_** **inherit some Jedi/Sith powers later on.**

 **I guess that that is everything, please enjoy the chapter update.**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE MASS EFFECT GAMES.**

 **..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

 **"Ramen"** – Biiju/Summon/Entity Speech

 **'Ramen'** – Biiju/Summon/Entity Thoughts

 **..::..**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, otherwise known as the Sandaime (Third Hokage) grit his teeth in frustration as he read over the official report of his spy from within ROOT … how had the things mentioned in the report gone unnoticed for so long? Orochimaru had been working with Danzo and they had conducted several experiments that were inhumane in nature on someone, a child at that simply known as called 'Subject Zero'.

Of course this was just before the Sandaime had discovered Orochimaru's experiments on babies to successfully integrate the Senju's famed Mokuton or Wood Release into the DNA of others, oh the Sandaime wished he could turn back time to prevent these atrocities from ever occurring but he couldn't. He could only stop the events set into motion in the present and that was why he'd shutdown Danzo's hold on Konoha's Psychiatric Facility, but that mattered little to him, for the only person on his mind was one Naruto Uzumaki.

After she'd been placed in the facility there'd been an 'unfortunate accident' and she'd apparently perished – but that was clearly incorrect as his spy reported her to be alive – the only question was: would she be sane and safe to be released after so long in the facility?

Hiruzen frowned angrily, this was his fault. It was only two or three months ago that the truth of Naruto's treatment by the Orphanage and Village had come out by strict interrogation. Konoha had changed while Naruto had been gone as people knew that they weren't simply allowed to bend rules for their own reasons … it was the Sandaime's first step in retribution and it succeeded with an overwhelming amount of support by the Ninja Council.

It was as if they'd been waiting for him to snap out of his dream world and to act as he was meant to act, as their leader. True, he still answered to the Fire Daimyo but that was the only person he had to be held accountable to, aside from himself of course … he wasn't so foolish to believe himself the perfect human being after all.

All of that however was moot as his thoughts drifted back to Naruto once more. A sudden and terrifying thought then crossed his mind … what if … what if Naruto was this Subject Zero? He certainly wouldn't have out it past Danzo as he _was_ there to witness Yuki Uzumaki's incredible power when they were younger, but if Naruto _was_ this Subject Zero then his shame would be too much to accept. He had imprisoned her in that place without understanding the whole story, and the thought of that tiny, little red haired girl being subjected to the various experiments on top of the already deplorable hatred from the villagers that had been placed on her shoulders … well, there'd be nothing that he could do in recompense but die to atone for the blood that she'd most likely have spilled.

The Sandaime sighed as he shifted to the two folders that held the details of the experimentations and training on Subject Zero.

'Untested mental boosters and drugs, DNA splicing and insertion, DNA manipulation, ROOT Elite Training, Mental and Physical cracking and reworking, Torture and Interrogation Resistance Training, Emotional Conditioning …' he paused to quell the nauseous feeling in his stomach before widening his eyes. 'T-That's just the first folder! This Subject Zero has undergone _two_ of these procedures and followed up with the very same regime of drugs and training/torture.'

The Sandaime fell lifelessly back into his chair. 'There's no doubt about it … if this Subject Zero is still living, then the only person who could have survived _that_ is an Uzumaki. Adding that to Naruto's 'death' then it all fits … oh how I wish it didn't.'

A tear slipped down the Sandaime's face as he came to grips with his discovery. 'Why didn't I do more? Why didn't I tell the council to go and screw themselves and act like a Hokage should have? Oh Kami … please forgive me!'

A fire lit in his eyes as he stood tall once more. 'I guess I'll have to discover this Subject Zero's identity for myself, I was able to bring his/her existence to the Ninja Council so Danzo had NO choice but to hand him/her over.'

The Sandaime was pulled from his thoughts as a gentle, cool breeze blew through his office and he frowned. 'When did I open the window?'

It was as he stood to close the window that he felt the soft caress of _something_ brush past his mind. Less than a second later, he snapped to a battle stance and analysed his office for the threat that he'd instinctively sensed. As his gaze swept through his office, he idly noticed that his ANBU were all out cold. 'Not Genjutsu – too subtle to be Genjutsu, but not physical either … no one has been able to accomplish this since Itachi Uchiha.'

He was interrupted by a soft coughing noise and he snapped his gaze to see a beautiful, young black haired teenager crouching on the open railing. He blushed when he realised that she was only wearing a _very_ tight and revealing hospital-like gown, not to mention she was NOT wearing any under garments.

'Wait a moment,' Hiruzen paused. 'That window was completely empty; I should have noticed her presence!'

"Identify yourself," Hiruzen ordered in a no nonsense tone. To his surprise the raven haired teen started to giggle.

"You haven't aged well huh asshole?" she giggled, more to herself than to the Sandaime and it caused a slight shiver to go down his spine … it was like all those years before when he watched a young girl with terrible power giggling to herself like she'd told the …

"World's funniest joke?" she smirked at his unnerved expression before she giggled once more as her form shifted and appeared before his desk.

'Was that Genjutsu or pure speed?' Hiruzen analysed critically.

"Oh I'm rather useless at Genjutsu, but with my mental abilities, Genjutsu is rather pointless for me to learn." she shrugged nonchalantly as she once again, interrupted his thoughts. She eyed him analytically in turn before a vindictive smirk made its way onto her face, "So you _finally_ put the clues together … _I_ am Subject Zero."

The raven haired teenager mockingly bowed as she introduced herself and Hiruzen lowered his gaze in shame, but was spared any more painful thoughts by the girl in front of him yet again. "The things that _Danzo_ and your ex-student did to me were horrific and I would wish them against no-one, but I'm strong now … stronger than his ROOT ANBU and stronger than Danzo."

Naruto trailed off towards the end and Hiruzen stood in sudden shock as her eyes bled into Sharingan red, the three tomoe spinning ominously as they morphed further into their EMS form. The design looked like a pure black gear looking symbol with a bio-hazard symbol inside it that merged with the sides and it was a menacing design that caused the Sandaime to shiver. **[AN1]**

"He belongs to me now," Naruto continued as soon as she'd memorized the look of the Sandaime's shock.

The Sandaime tensed and his eyes hardened. "What have you done?"

"Who me … I erased _your_ mistake _Lord_ Hokage." Naruto promptly responded, before adopting a thoughtful look. "You know, you _really_ should be thanking me … did you know that his ROOT outnumber _your_ Shinobi almost eight to one? That ROOT's Medic Core is more equipped than the Konoha Hospital or how about the fact that he has _hundreds_ of children ready for Ninja training _right now?"_

"Surely _Lord_ Hokage you could see how he was going to be a problem for you, he _already_ had plans to overthrow you … he had a deal with Orochimaru. They intended for Orochimaru to invade Konoha and he and his ROOT would've merely overlooked their coming and goings … I believe that Suna is in on it too, but I couldn't _extract_ that little piece of information out of Danzo." Naruto's smirk grew as she pointed out the details before she took a calming breath and shifted her eyes back to their royal purple colour.

"He _had_ to pay for what he did to me." Naruto hissed menacingly and for a second Hiruzen was reminded of another woman that'd been under Orochimaru's _tender_ care as his apprentice. "It was either kill him or _use_ him … I chose the latter. Despite what you may think _Lord_ Hokage … I do not hate Konoha. I merely hate those that did me harm, like that mob."

Here she giggled once more. "That mob of _swine_ got their reward for trying to harm a cornered animal … and make NO mistake Lord Hokage … I _am_ an animal created by Konoha. You and this Village saw to that but I have nothing, no-one and nowhere else to go or return to."

Hiruzen spared a moment to finally take in Naruto's face, he wasn't surprised to see bitterness expressed in her eyes but it was the genuine desire to belong that burned the brightest, it was just exactly the same expression that the woman who he'd thought of earlier … Anko Mitarashi.

Naruto continued after a tense minute or so of silence. "I-I'm tired old man … I want to be given the chance to choose my fate … not have it chosen for me by someone that stood aside and imprisoned me without just cause, and not by those who know nothing about me or my _pain._ "

The Sandaime flinched but otherwise nodded pensively, it was true. Naruto wasn't a registered citizen after her 'death' and if she so chose … she could simply leave but she _wanted_ to stay, all she knew was Konoha.

His thoughts flashed to Minato, Kushina, her twin Kenichi, and finally her god parents Tsunade and Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew she lived but had legitimate reasons for not being able to care for Naruto, Tsunade had lost too much and wasn't suitable to raise a child like Naruto, and then there was Kushina … Naruto's biological mother and Naruto's twin Kenichi … he didn't know _why_ they left but he assumed it was to do with Kenichi being the _real_ Jinchūriki.

His mistake was thinking about these things with an emotionally charged teenager that could read minds … it was her ironic laugh that drew his attention, and with it … the realisation that she had just learnt all of which was kept from her for her _safety._

'For her safety?' the Sandaime berated himself mentally. 'Like that matters after all of this.'

"Naruto Uzumaki," he started only for her to rear her head back as if struck and growl in the back of her throat.

"If that … _woman_ and _her_ son are Uzumaki then I refuse to be addressed with the same fucking name!" she boomed, as did the various pieces of furniture in his office, that drew the attention of the ANBU, who'd _just_ woken up and they burst into the room and took up defensive positions.

"Stand down ANBU." The Sandaime ordered firmly.

They obeyed, albeit reluctantly but Hiruzen cut off their protests by talking to the irate teen. "Your ex-mother took the Namikaze name when she married your Father, Minato Namikaze. Likewise, your twin brother has the Namikaze name as the male child."

Hiruzen coughed before continuing. "That means if you wish to use the Uzumaki name, you are free and entitled to do so."

Naruto was momentarily caught off guard; the old man was listening to her? She scanned his thoughts and was genuinely surprised to find the man actually cared about her wellbeing; even if it was late in her life.

She thought about names, they were supposed to mean something but for whatever reason, her _mother_ left her and for what … the _right_ twin? No, she didn't want to share a name with that woman, she was Subject Zero … Naruto Uzumaki was dead, she'd died the moment Danzo had her in his grasp but she couldn't exactly be known as Subject Zero for the rest of her life, not if she wanted some semblance of a real existence.

She recalled the many stories and legends that she'd read or learned of but it was the deepest in her memory that sparked.

'Huh … I forgot about that,' she thought with an emotionally exhausted laugh. She had just recalled the very first story that she'd read … it was what she'd taught herself to read first. It was an old book but it'd drawn her attention because of the pretty picture on the front cover of rainbows and flowers. It was a joke to her now of course, but she could clearly remember that the book was so old that in the whole book only one story/rhyme was able to be read … it was a children's story/rhyme called Jack and Jill.

It was an absurd thought to call herself a name based on a rhyme but it was probably the _only_ time in her life that 'happiness' was freely expressed … clearly she wasn't a 'Jill' … no that was too girly for her tastes but neither was she a 'Jack' … but then she remembered something. It was a name that was messily scribbled inside the book on the front cover, obviously the book's original owner, but the name was 'Rin'.

Rin, to her knowledge the name meant dignified, severe or cold and though she could easily say that dignified was not one of her qualities ... being severe or cold in battle was one of them.

"Rin …" she replied at last, completely unaware of the fact that her emotions were practically rolling off of her in waves to those who knew how to read them. She repeated the name softly to herself, as if testing it on her tongue before a sad smile made its way onto her face.

"You can call me Rin." Rin replied with a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders.

 **..::..**

The Sandaime dismissed the ANBU and sat down at his desk whilst gesturing to the knocked over chair that used to sit on the other side of his desk. Rin understood the gesture and waved her hand absentmindedly … it caused the chair to lift itself into the air and place itself back in its original position where Rin then decided to sit down. Hiruzen straightened his desk a little and sighed at all the paperwork that he'd now have to sort and then complete. He heard an awkward shuffle and spotted Naruto … Rin … trying to get comfortable on the chair, and doing an incredible job of making her 'outfit' look even more revealing than before … she stopped when she picked up on his thoughts and pouted at him.

"What? They don't exactly give you _cushioned_ chairs in a place where Danzo makes the rules and the only comfort I had in the _Orphanage_ was a ratty old blanket," she deadpanned with her pout still in place before she blinked. "Come to think of it … they really didn't have chairs either."

The Sandaime couldn't help but chuckle at the last comment and at the seriously in thought expression on her face, but he settled himself down and after Rin had settled down, he started the _long_ explanation of _everything!_ Hiruzen really felt that he owed the _entire_ truth to the young woman in front of him and together, they chatted until mid-afternoon.

Rin sighed as she nursed the small throbbing pain in her head, it'd been quite some time since her last one … she'd never lost control like that before but the last time her emotions got the better of her she had headaches until she calmed her mind down again. She felt her unconscious power picking up traces of worry from the old man and she couldn't prevent the tiny smile that formed, it was nice to be cared about.

"I'm fine," Rin spoke quietly, a stark contrast to her usually fiery attitude. "It happens if I lose control of my emotional training … those mental boosters and drugs really did a number on me during training and this is the price ne?"

The Sandaime frowned momentarily at the new piece of information, before asking a question that Rin decided to let slide instead of interrupting. "Is there anything at all that you can do that's not in these reports?"

At first Rin was silent but if she was going to try and attempt a new start she had may as well cooperate. "Yes, I can summon … the Hebi (Snake) Clan to be precise."

Hiruzen paused and sucked in a breath; Rin picked up his surface thoughts and hissed like her summons. "Until _you_ handed over the Hebi Clan's Summoning Scroll – a sacred item meant _only_ for the Uzumaki Royal Family – to a child that later became a monster, they were respected and even honoured as summons, even more so than the Gama (Toad) Clan of Mount Myōboku."

The Sandaime flinched at the reference and meekly responded. "If I had known that the Summoning Scroll was as sacred an item as you say, I wouldn't have given it to my pupil."

"Yes, I imagine that your _council_ would've attempted to steal it away," Rin harshly snapped back. "As they have tried to erase my Clan – an ally – from Konoha's history, just as they have already tried to access the Uzumaki fortune."

Hiruzen swallowed a hard lump, _this_ was news to him. Did the old council's power really extend so far?

"Yes it did old man," Rin sighed. "They have tried to steal _my_ Clan's heritage from me and any surviving kin that may still exist. Make no mistake right now Hokage-sama … I _can_ already access it without your permission and I have no problem whatsoever with removing it from Konoha and calling debts due."

A bead of sweat rolled down the Sandaime's brow. 'To call all debts due would bankrupt Konoha!'

"Indeed it can bankrupt Konoha," she interrupted his train of thought once again. "But as I said, I have nowhere else to go Sandaime-sama."

Hiruzen sighed in relief, but his comfort was short lived by Rin's next comment. "If they attempt any action towards the Uzumaki Clan, I shall _obliterate_ them with extreme prejudice."

"Understood Uzumaki-san," Hiruzen replied with a bow of the head. "Now back to my question – are there any skills not in this report … the Uzumaki Clan's **Kongō Fūsa (Adamantine Chakra Chains)** perhaps?"

"No … I can't utilize the Uzumaki Clan's **Kongō Fūsa (Adamantine Chakra Chains)**." Rin replied bitterly. "I believe that I _could_ have, if _Orochimaru_ hadn't experimented on me."

Hiruzen paused and cursed his ex-student. 'Damn that foolish boy.'

The Sandaime could tell that she wanted to curse up a storm as she mentioned Orochimaru, but she held back. Whether that was because she was trying to turn over a new leaf or because she held some level of respect he didn't know, but judging from the pulsing vein in her neck he'd better …

"Stop fucking talking about me like I'm not here asshole!" she huffed angrily, but she _did_ seem far more relaxed afterwards.

'Interesting … cursing as an outlet?' he smirked. 'Who knew it was so effective?'

Coughing to cover his laugh at her pouting face, the Sandaime placed a hand down on the reports and eyed her seriously. "My spy within ROOT …"

"You mean Tenzou?" she supplied innocently. "Or do you still insist on calling him Yamato these days?"

He glared at her and she held up her hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, my bad … shoot old man."

"My spy _Tenzou_ has taken copies of your … 'training' and I'm impressed. You could take a position of Jounin or even ANBU if you had enough experience – which I understand you _do_ possess – but I have another plan for you." The Sandaime responded grumpily. "I plan on making you a Chunin. This coincides with your first mission, that will begin the moment you choose whether or not you wish to become a Kunoichi."

Rin thought about it for a few minutes and Hiruzen could tell that there were many _colourful_ things that she wanted to express herself with, before she turned a blank face to the Third Hokage and nodded briefly. "On two conditions."

"And they are?" he responded, equally serious.

"First; I wish to take my Clan's name … you owe me that much and I can hold my own," Rin demanded. "And second … I need money and clothes … at least until I can safely utilize the Uzumaki Clan's assets."

Since the second demand was made in such a serious tone and with a look to match, the Sandaime couldn't prevent the chuckles from escaping his throat this time.

"Granted for both requests," he chuckled. "I'll get someone to take you to the Ninja Store."

Rin blinked. "Seriously, you say 'granted' so easily? I figured you'd bitch and moan about enemy Ninja and targets due to grudges and shit. And I'm perfectly capable of finding my own clothing … sir."

"Yes I did think about that and I do need you to get your full files from Danzo for me to properly gauge your abilities," he replied cheerfully. What the hell? Did the old man just _play_ her? Wow that was a new one … the first person to ever pull a fast one on her … interesting.

She watched as he wrote something on a scroll and then send some chakra though a seal on his desk. Seconds later a young man with a Hitai-ate on appeared and took the scroll and then disappeared … he reappeared moments later with another scroll and handed it over to the Sandaime with a bow of respect.

"Anyway," he continued with a smile that read 'busted'. "I Hiruzen Sarutobi in my power as Sandaime Hokage, grant you Rin Uzumaki … Chunin Status effective immediately. Your first mission is to watch the FRPT (Flight Risk Priority Target) known as Sasuke Uchiha. How you interact with him is your prerogative and you are to report to me immediately if he exhibits any signs of defection … am I clear? Report to me tomorrow to retrieve further instructions, understood? This scroll details your mission and also has directions to a Ninja Store."

"Ooooh," Rin replied giddily after taking the offered scroll and directions. "Traitor watching? Cool … Ne Ne? Old man … can I cripple him if he attempts to flee?"

Hiruzen stared nervously at the girl in front of him and found himself drawing a blank on how to respond.

"That's a yes right?" she looked positively ecstatic now. "I can almost imagine _the hunt_ that he'd give me or the blood I could spill, or the bones or _other_ organs I could _crush!"_

"…" the Sandaime just stared at her in sheer confusion, once again reminded of Anko.

"You can relax old man," she replied dismissively. "That was a joke."

"O-Oh" he responded with relief colouring his tone. "That's good."

"At least I think it was a joke … do I know how to joke?" she pondered out loud, causing the man to sweat. "Meh … I guess if he isn't a complete bastard and doesn't look down on women then he'll be fine … mostly."

The Sandaime sighed softly but pushed the paperwork for her to sign, then reached under his desk and pulled out a standard Hitai-ate. He threw it at Rin, who caught it effortlessly and tied it around her neck. She then offered a half-hearted bow before signing the necessary paperwork … she then turned and left the office back through the window.

 **..::..**

Rin didn't really need them, but she still made a show of using the directions to find the Ninja Store as a means to appear unassuming. Rin wasn't particularly bothered by her current state of dress, but the other villagers certainly were – at least the women were … which was why she took a deliberately slow pace for her anyway. Oh she knew that it was pissing the women of Konoha off, so why not rub it in their faces?

In truth she was walking rather quickly, certainly quick enough to catch the eye of some teenagers about her age. One glance was enough to determine that it was the InoShikaCho group of this generation and that meant Clan Heirs and a Clan Heiress. A sly grin made its way onto her face … by appointment of the Hokage to Chunin Rank and her acceptance of her Clan's name she had become the Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan, furthermore as a member of the Royal Family, she held substantial influence in the Fire Daimyo's Court. She idly wondered if the Hokage had known that when he gave her Chunin Rank … hmmm.

 **..::..**

In the Sandaime's Office, Hiruzen suddenly sneezed rather violently, which startled his advisors Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, as they were there to be updated on any Clan Matters pertaining to the Council.

The action just happened to blow off the newly signed paperwork and sent them sailing right into the feet of his advisor Koharu.

"What the …?" Koharu asked as she picked up the document. "Hiruzen? The Uzumaki Heiress has become a Clan Head?"

This was bad; she knew that Homura and Danzo had been siphoning the Uzumaki Clan's funds for years to fund _something_ called 'Project Zero' but despite this knowledge; she lacked proof to bring them both down.

The Sandaime faked a choked breath. "Whatever do you mean Koharu-chan? I know that you know how Danzo's been training her ... _illegally_ I might add. I ranked her as a Chunin, though with her skills she could've been dropped into ANBU and have had no difficulty adjusting."

Hiruzen keenly watched the reactions of his two advisors and was disappointed to see that Homura seemed unmoved by the revelation … Koharu however was shocked … Danzo had been illegally training the Uzumaki Heiress?

"Hiruzen … letting that child become a Chunin instantly made her a Clan Head. As the oldest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Children, Kenichi would have taken the mantle but by leaving with his mother he abdicated his position as head of the family – especially since Kushina took the Namikaze name. Kenichi _should've_ been able to claim the Namikaze Clan Seat as the Namikaze Clan Charter states that only a male may take the Clan Head position. The Uzumaki Clan's Charter however refuses a single child claiming multiple titles, this means that only an Uzumaki can take the mantle but only by blood and as the only child of Kushina without the Namikaze name … she's blood related and can claim the throne of Uzu." Homura commented flatly, sweat marring his forehead … if the Sandaime or the Uzumaki Heiress _knew_ then he could be executed. "Y-You just made an institutionalized teenage girl a Clan Head and reportable to the council for any Konoha Ninja Council or Full Konoha Council meetings."

The Sandaime hummed in thought before turning and shrugging. "Okay, you caught me … I thought it was time the Uzumaki Seat was dusted off. I thought she was dead, so imagine my surprise when I find that the one that Danzo was experimenting on … _your_ side project …" he trailed off but when they looked as though they didn't get his point he continued with his KI (Killer Intent). "YOUR SIDE PROJECT … _SUBJECT ZERO …_ THE PERSON YOU WERE EXPERIMENTING ON WAS **NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE!"**

Of the advisors, Koharu looked faint and Homura swallowed the heavy lump on the back of his throat. It was Koharu that responded, albeit shakily. "I-I didn't k-know H-Hiruzen … I s-swear it … D-Danzo just told me that s-she died."

It was a tense moment of silence that had Koharu turn a betrayed look to her old _ex_ -friend Homura.

"Y-You knew … didn't you Homura? You old _bastard_ , have you forgotten the vow we made to Mito-sama … to protect the future of the Uzumaki Clan?" Koharu wailed in despair. "Oh Kami, that poor child was just _left_ with that war-mongering monster?"

Homura looked decisively guilty but he held his head high and nodded as he confirmed Koharu's suspicions. "I-I didn't know w-who he was u-using … I'd h-have stopped him h-honest!"

The Sandaime increased the density of his KI but now his death glare remained solely on Homura. "I tolerated your dealings with Danzo as we ALL thought that his intentions were for the betterment of Konoha but it appears as though you were happy to deceive both your friends and your HOKAGE."

The statement brought a prominent frown to Koharu's elderly face. "What do you mean Hiruzen, what has happened?" Koharu prompted desperately.

Hiruzen remained silent for a painfully tense few seconds before sighing and sliding Tenzou's report to Koharu and Homura. Koharu all but snatched the report, her usually proper appearance in shambles. She devoured the information with a frantic air about her, and once she had read _both_ reports, she turned a truly terrifying glare to Homura. The Sandaime then had to _actually_ leap over his desk to hold the distraught woman back from killing Homura, who had only just finished reading the reports for himself.

The man was pale and shaky. "I-I swear that I didn't know _anything_ of these … these inhumane experiments."

"But you knew about _who_ he was torturing," shrieked Koharu. "You say that you didn't know who he was using but I know that you and Danzo had been planning Subject Zero ever since we all saw Yuki Uzumaki in action back when we were Gennin."

Koharu continued when Homura couldn't meet either of his old teammate's faces. "No! You knew exactly who Danzo was using you lying bastard. And don't you think I don't know about you siphoning off funds for the project from the Uzumaki Clan's Coffers."

The Sandaime's glare narrowed further on Homura and they were instantly reminded of just how terrifying the God of Shinobi was. "Is this true Homura?"

The deathly quiet and dangerous tone somehow managed to echo throughout the office and there was a collective shiver that descended down the backs of the advisors and the hidden ANBU.

"Even I didn't think that you could be so foolish my _old_ friend," Hiruzen hissed as his eyes flashed dangerously. "ANBU … arrest ex-elder Homura Mitokado and place him in the _tender_ care of the TI Department (Torture and Interrogation Department)."

Homura gasped as ANBU moved swiftly on their leader's command and grabbed the futilely struggling ex-elder. "Remove this scum from my office and tell Ibiki that he doesn't have to hold back on this man … Homura … you are dead to me and your fate is in the hands of the Uzu's new Queen … take him away and do make it publically known that he is a traitor to the Village of Konoha!"

Homura screamed obscenities as he was unceremoniously dragged through the doors and into the streets instead of the standard **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**.

Hiruzen grunted in approval before turning to Koharu that looked conflicted with what she'd just been witnessed to. Hiruzen got her attention once more and then proceeded to explain the news that he'd learned from Naruto in regards to ROOT, Danzo, Orochimaru and the Invasion.

"I intend to summon Jiraiya and have him report if there's truth to these accusations … but before you go, is there anything further you need to know?"

Koharu gulped, clearly disturbed by the question that she wanted to ask. She nodded resolutely and nodded … she just _had_ to know. "Was Danzo successful, did he complete Subject Zero? Is the child … Rin okay?"

"I'm unsure of Rin's state of health, I'll order her to be examined at the hospital tomorrow," Hiruzen answered thoughtfully before a frown worked its way onto his face again. "And I'm afraid to say this … but yes. Danzo was successful in his experiments with Orochimaru."

Koharu sobbed miserably and nodded. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that Hiruzen."

The Sandaime nodded and tiredly waved her off, dismissing her … Koharu left in silence.

 **..::..**

"Whose that?" Chouji asked as he munched on his chips.

"Who knows Chouji, but she has a Hitai-ate so she's a Kunoichi." Shikamaru stated logically.

"Whoever she is … she has horrible taste in clothing." Ino snorted with disgust clearly on her face.

"Damn it Ino open your eyes …" Shikamaru reprimanded. "She's wearing a hospital gown for Kami's sake!"

Ino blinked twice before looking back at the raven haired beauty, though she did glare at the curves that she had … how was she supposed to entice Sasuke when _that_ was walking around Konoha.

 **..::..**

Rin giggled softly at Ino's thoughts … wow, Kunoichi standards were falling if _that_ was all she thought of … nothing but this Sasuke. She frowned momentarily … he was her target; her assignment but from the thoughts of the three to her left, they were just about to graduate from the Academy … at least she now had a rough idea why Danzo wanted to train his 'tools' so much … a ROOT Trainee could take out the three of them right now and it'd be over before the Nara could figure out any extra plans.

Rin made a show of being confused by the directions and it wasn't long before Chouji, who was bushing just a little bit, stepped forward asking if she was okay.

"I was just dismissed from Hospital and I'm afraid that the routes have changed to the store I'm looking for since I was admitted about 8 years ago," she frowned and looked around again before pointing to the road straight ahead. "This way perhaps?"

Chouji looked back to his childhood friends and gave them a look that asked them for help and Ino and Shikamaru sighed before walking forward to meet them.

"You mean to say that you've been in hospital for 8 years?" Ino asked bluntly. "That explains your clothing but surely the nurses gave you underwear right?"

Let it be known that Rin knew what underwear was but she could fight with them on or off, so just for the hell of it she decided to screw with Ino a little bit.

"What's underwear?" she pondered out loud while chewing on her lower lip … just to make a show of it.

Shikamaru raised a brow, but a blush was full on his cheeks while poor Chouji looked like he was going to explode from embarrassment … but Ino? Ino stared at Rin, completely horrified by the statement.

"D-Don't go saying things like that." Ino hissed in a scandalised tone. "Surely your mother taught you better than that …"

"Shit … Ino!" Shikamaru shouted but it was too late. At the mention of her _mother,_ Rin's gaze narrowed and her eyes glowed briefly. Her face then lost its cheer and a decisively cold mask that sent the trio shivering replaced it.

Shikamaru instantly recalled the few times his father had possessed that look … the most prominent memory of it was when his father had returned from a mission covered in blood. One glance at his mother had her pale dramatically and for almost two days, she hadn't bothered him about anything. If a look like that could stop his mother, then it wasn't a good thing that the girl before them shared it.

"Girl … you really talk too much." Rin hissed … a horrible presence descended upon the street as her eyes flashed crimson, her Sharingan activating and spinning menacingly slow … a sign that they had said something that they shouldn't have.

For a tense minute everyone, even the onlookers – who were stunned to see another Sharingan user in the Village – were frozen in fear at the somehow _familiar_ feeling of dread. Then as quick as it had appeared, Rin's Sharingan faded and the feeling evaporated.

"I'm sorry Akimichi-san," Rin turned her gaze towards Chouji. "It was kind of you to ask if I required aid … I believe that it would be best that I continued my journey alone. It is meant as no disrespect to your kindness, but I feel uncomfortable around others that needlessly open their mouths without thought of repercussion."

Here she turned to Ino. "I do not know your name girl but from your features I'm guessing Yamanaka Clan … your attitude says high up on the food chain and that expensive set of clothes tells me money … I'm going to guess Clan Heiress?"

Ino squeaked but nodded mutely as Rin continued. "If that's correct then I can guess that your two friends are Clan Heirs too?"

Ino seemed to grow a little bold so she retorted. "Yeah … so don't mess with us or our dad's will make you pay."

Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his brow. 'Why did she open her damn mouth … damn it Ino.'

Rin froze and Ino thought she won, but that was just a moment before Rin burst into laughter at her. "I'm _so_ scared … not … I'm a Clan Head … Heiress Yamanaka."

Ino and the boys froze. 'Ooooh Shit, if our parents learned of our disrespect.'

Rin turned her gaze to Chouji once more. "Other than Hokage-sama, you're the only person today that's not been rude to me, so thank you Akimichi-san."

Rin turned and made to leave after re-checking the directions for image's sake. She turned and smiled cutely at Chouji in thanks before she left … leaving an annoyed Shikamaru, a terrified Ino and a poor, smitten Chouji.

 **..::..**

Rin halted her journey as she arrived at her destination: a Ninja Store simply called 'The Emporium.'

It boasted the finest of weapons, clothes and other such Ninja related items … it was also a ROOT controlled business. True, the owner and his daughter weren't a part of ROOT … but Danzo owned the land and in exchange for cheap prices for his 'special' orders or discounts to those bearing 'the code' … the owner didn't pay for rent, power, and water … a good deal in Rin's opinion.

She debated on entering for a brief second but ended up coming face to face with an irate Kunoichi. She introduced herself as Tenten, the owner's daughter and then all but demanded why she was hovering in _their_ doorway.

Rin merely gestured to her clothing, then pointed to her Hitai-ate and then finally lifted the scroll that was marked as 'funds' from the Hokage. Tenten paled and apologised, it seemed that she thought that Rin was homeless and chose their door to stand under.

Rin shrugged her shoulders but that was when the gown started to fall off … Tenten all but grabbed the Rin's arm and dragged her inside the shop … and just in time too as the moment the shop door closed, the right shoulder of Rin's robe ripped and the whole 'article' of clothing hit the floor. Tenten was blushing pure crimson … and was that blood dripping from her nose? So a lesbian then or bisexual … Rin didn't care, she personally had no preference. That Chouji boy was nice, but too gentle for her tastes … meh; someone would come along and be the right match eventually.

Rin tilted her head to the side. "Where might I find the Kunoichi clothing section?"

Tenten, who was trying to appear neutral in the situation, despite her eyes travelling over Rin's form pointed towards the back of the store … Rin bowed softly and made her way over.

There were many styles of clothing available and most of them were FAR too flashy or hampering so in the end she went with a simple pair of skin tight black pants that were made of a chakra conducting fibre that was not only useful if one wanted to use Fūinjutsu on their clothing, but it was also the strongest form of armour aside from outer body armour like the ANBU used. Instead of buying a shirt, Rin went right ahead and selected a sports bra/top made of the same colour and fabric. Rin removed the tags from the items as she went so that she could wear them immediately. A pair of black knee high Kunoichi sandals went on her feet and she bounced on her feet to test them as there was a slight heel on them.

Rin made a noise of acceptance and took ten pairs of the same items before she then made her way over to the equipment section.

She proceeded to buy a Kunai/Senbon/Shuriken Pouch for each leg as the training and genetic experimentation had made her ambidextrous. Rin also doubled up on her Medical Pouches for the same reasons … it was then a simple matter of filling the pouches so weapons were next.

The Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon were typically added but it was as she was making her way to the counter that she discovered a peculiar weapon lying on a dusty counter marked 'discounted – 75% off'.

Being naturally curious, she ignored the startled noise from Tenten as she grasped the handle of the weapon. It was a strange looking but lightweight two handed handle that was cylindrical in design. The weapon had strange markings on the hilt/handle and Rin marvelled how unique the item was. The fact remained however, that it was simply a two handed handle and nothing else. Activating her Sharingan she took a closer look at the handle. She smirked rather prettily as she recognised the artwork of Uzumaki Seals on the weapon.

"Uzumaki Seals, how is this possible?" Rin murmured a little too loudly. " **Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)** … advanced ones too … hmmm chakra conversion seals on both ends and, oh my … form seals … they're only used in chakra isolation networks … ooh there they are … tied into the reinforcement seals."

Rin played with the weapon for a few moments, spinning the strange contraption in circles on her open palms, before flicking the weapon to spin _around_ her wrist in a rather spectacular show of weapons handling. She eventually ceased all movements as she spied a tiny Seal that was otherwise invisible to anyone other than an Uzumaki. "An activation array, but it's tied into the central mechanism … this weapon is a work of art!"

Never one to do anything by halves, Rin then pulsed her chakra into the activation array. She squeaked cutely when the device suddenly pricked her hand and took her blood. 'Probably to test whether or not I'm an Uzumaki.'

The strange weapon then hummed to life and two beams of pure red energy burst to life at the ends of each hilt. "Aha, it _was_ a chakra weapon!" **[AN2]**

She cautiously spun the weapon, addicted to the thrumming of pure energy at her fingertips. "Now the question is: how does an Uzumaki Clan weapon appear here of all places? Oh well, it's perfect for me!"

She flared her chakra again and the weapon hissed as the beams disappeared into the device again. It was as a giddy Rin continued to play with the weapon that she took a closer look at the central mechanism. "A release seal … why would that be _there_ of all places?"

Rin poked her tongue out as she carefully twisted the release and almost squealed happily as it separated into two single handed versions of the larger weapon. "So they can be used as single handed weapons as well as a two handed weapon!"

"How to hide them in combat though … Fūinjutsu is probably the best remedy." Rin realised, so she backtracked to the clothing section and took a moment to brainstorm. "On second thought, I don't want to hide them, I'll clip them onto my belt for now but I'll need gloves to aid in gripping the weapon until I can perfect using them in combat."

Rin felt triumphant when she found some fingerless gloves that worked like her pants and were made from the same armour fibre with a single metal plate to protect the top of her hands. Her happiness increased when she slid them on and discovered that they covered her arm up to just under her elbow. She hummed softly as she decided to find a belt for her new weapons; she took a while longer before settling on a black armoured belt that could have seals engraved on them for her weapons to clip to.

She turned to head towards the counter when she spotted a zip-up sleeveless hoodie with a larger than normal hood on it, much like the ANBU cloak hoods that covered most of the face … or masks in ANBU's case. The hoodie was simply black in colour and it seemed the only outstanding feature of the article of clothing was the fact that the hood was larger and it was sleeveless. However as Rin picked it up she got the shock of her life when there as clear as day … was the Uzumaki Clan Symbol proudly displayed on the back of the hoodie. It instantly went on over the top of her outfit and she nodded to herself as she unzipped the hoodie to reveal her barely covered chest … her outfit was complete.

Tenten was _very_ surprised when Rin returned; not just by her new clothes that emphasised Rin's figure but by the weapons. They had been sitting in the store longer than she'd ever known and she'd seen many Shinobi and Kunoichi sneer at them for their foreign or otherwise useless appearance. The ones that were interested simply couldn't figure out how to use them. Even Tenten with her more than average interest in Fūinjutsu could make heads or tails of the strange weapon. Then as her father was contemplating disposing of them an incredibly attractive girl had just wandered in and after a mesmerizing display of figuring them out and then testing the weapons she approved.

Tenten wanted to squeal in joy but settled on sighing rather dreamily despite herself as she heard the beauty admire the seal work and even recognise them … if she didn't know any better; Tenten would have said that she was in love!

Then to her shock and delight to, the raven haired beauty walked back to the clothing section where Tenten overheard her practical assessment on getting gloves … to think … a Kunoichi her age with actual skills in Konoha … and she was _very_ beautiful and all those things added up to one thing for Tenten … she wanted to know and woo this girl … she was everything that she was attracted to.

Tenten blushed when Rin arrived at the counter. "I'd like these please Miss Tenten … oh … are you feeling well? Your face is red."

Tenten instantly deflated. 'I guess she's straight girl … damn' "No, I'm fine Miss …"

Rin tilted her head once more … "Oops sorry Miss Tenten … the name's Rin … Rin Uzumaki."

Tenten swooned internally at the adorableness of the head tilt and found herself feeling aroused as Rin's eyes bore into hers … wait … did she say Uzumaki … as in _the_ Uzumaki Clan?

Unfortunately that train of thought vanished as Rin suddenly sniffed the air and blushed.

For you see that while it was true that Rin had no preferences to sex, she wasn't used to being appreciated so … purely. A laughable concept … lusting after someone 'purely' but after being subjected to the mental tortures of both Danzo and Orochimaru … and then add in the village's thoughts on the night it all began … Rin just wasn't used to wanting to be 'wanted' without dark intentions or hidden meanings … this girl, Tenten just wanted _her_ as in the whole package.

So then why was Rin blushing? Because she could smell Tenten's arousal and it made her feel … odd. Not bad or good odd … just odd; she'd have to think about things deeply later but for now she was tired and add in that she'd have to do all of her Fūinjutsu by that night so that she could report on time … it was going to be a long night.

Rin spied movement and nodded in greeting to the rather imposing figure that was Tenten's father.

"Uh … Miss Tenten? I'm flattered by your … um …" damn her odd feelings … it was making her nervous and Rin was _not_ a nervous girl. "I'm flattered by your attraction but I'm kind of new and I wanted to settle in Konoha before staring a relationship."

Tenten turned bright red and stuttered. "I-I'm sorry I … I d-didn't mean to … oh Kami; I'm so sorry Uzumaki-san"

Tenten's father watched as Tenten tried to flee out the door but the Uzumaki girl paused for a second before a _very_ familiar feeling actually _pulled_ Tenten back to stand in front of her, thus stopping her from escaping.

"W-Wait." Rin huffed. "I-I don't exactly have _friends_ or anyone like that but if you wanted to start as friends first then we could see later if it was actual attraction or s-something else."

Tenten sucked in a breath but turned her head slightly and nodded happily. "S-Sure! Um when are you available?"

Rin tilted her head again but responded. "I don't know … I report for duty tomorrow … um are you working tomorrow? I can visit the store later."

Tenten nervously shuffled on her feet. "Before lunch I am … but I'll be here from 3pm until we close at 11pm."

Her father decided to make his presence known by coughing and speaking over his stammering daughter. "Why don't you take tomorrow off then Tenten? Your friend can meet you here around then and you can spend the afternoon together?"

Tenten squeaked, as she really hadn't noticed his presence at all but looked hopefully at Rin and Rin not knowing the appropriate response just agreed. "Sure tomorrow then, I'll be sure to send a summon if I can't make it."

Tenten smiled brightly and glomped Rin before she released her and fled back out of the store and into the living area connected to it.

"Did I say something wrong sir?" Rin asked 'Why are hormonal girls so fucking confusing?'

The man boomed a laugh. "No … no, she's possibly the only lesbian Kunoichi her age and the other girls don't spend time with her for her interests, the only people she knows are her teammates and one of them is gay and the other … is really a mystery."

"I see … um sir? I have a lot of Fūinjutsu to do tonight so could I please pay for these and leave?" Rin spoke.

"Oh sure … sorry about that. Name's Han by the way Han Fujiwara." Han introduced.

"Oh I knew that already sir," Rin responded quietly and at his confused expression she added. "It is because of the ROOTs in the shadow of the great tree that the great tree stands tall in the sun."

Han was immediately on edge and he took a closer look at teenaged girl. His eyes widened and he understood who she was. "The power from earlier … I should've known it was you … I never thought I'd see you get set free Subject Zero. When I saw you at _that_ place years ago, I was sure that you'd eventually get out."

"Indeed, Danzo wasn't nearly as careful as he should've been," Rin replied. "Especially when he asked you to provide me with weapons to train with Han-san. I really must thank you for slipping Tenzou-san that information with his order."

"Think nothing of it Uzumaki-san," Han replied.

"Oh please, Rin is fine," Rin interrupted. "I do believe that you've earned the right to address me less formally."

"Then Han is fine too," Han countered.

They smiled at each other after a moment of silence before they talked like old friends while Han worked out the prices minus the discount. Of course he gave the Uzumaki Weapon to Rin for no charge.

Rin paid for her purchases using the ROOTs Funds and pocketed the scroll from the Hokage.

"Oh, before I go Han," Rin prompted. "Danzo is no longer in charge … you now live here for free – no extra charge. I'll have someone drop off the deed to this land to you at some point. Or perhaps I'll deliver it to you personally tomorrow."

Han was speechless at the seemingly casual statement. "Good day to you Han."

"A-And to you Rin." Han stuttered out.

"Oh wait … is Daisuke still in business?" Rin suddenly asked out of the blue.

Han gulped but nodded. "Yes, he's still working out of the warehouse in the Red Light District … why do you ask?"

"Hmm … I thought I'd get a tattoo or two," Rin brushed off lightly with a pretty smirk. "Until tomorrow Han."

 **..::..**

"What a fucking dump," Rin muttered as she walked down the main street of the Red Light District before a smirk made its way onto her hood covered face. "It's wonderful."

The appeal of the Red Light District was that anyone could find anything if you knew where to go, and her destination was in the seediest part of the Red Light District … the warehouse area. Finding the building that Daisuke worked out of, she casually knocked a code on the door. A rather scruffy man with shaggy black hair and no sense of hygiene answered the door and he shrunk back as Rin removed her hood.

"Good afternoon Daisuke-san," Rin greeted with a grin.

"W-What do you want?" Daisuke stuttered out. For you see, Daisuke didn't look like much but he was in charge of Danzo's underworld connections, and as such, he'd _personally_ met Rin when she was unable to fight Danzo's seals. Rin left a rather … _memorable_ impression on the scruffy man.

"Oh poor Daisuke-san," Rin cooed playfully. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have business with you or your shithole."

"T-Then w-what can I do for you Zero?" Daisuke tried to sound important but a savage grin from Rin shattered that bravado. "I came for a _special_ job Daisuke-san … nothing more, and who knows … do a good job and I may be back for more _custom_ work."

That was _not_ what Daisuke was expecting, so he ushered Rin through the dirty, sleazy warehouse into a perfectly sterile back room. He flashed through some hand seals and in an instant even _he_ looked clean.

"Whatcha after then Zero?" Daisuke grunted out.

"Hair and tattoo," Rin responded promptly. "Remember, do a good job and you'll see a boom in business."

So Daisuke carefully cut at Rin's hair until it was to her liking. It was shaved on both sides of her head, with the bulk of her length being butchered off. It left her with enough hair on the top of her head to be pulled back into a ponytail that reached her lower neck in length, but still leaving the shaved part of her head visible. Then a Rin's insistence, Daisuke used his special ink and equipment to place a tattoo on the sides of Rin's head, where her hair used to be. It almost looked like a barcode of unusual symbols that crossed the back of her head and linked to the other side of her hair. What most didn't know was that that particular tattoo was always there, it was carefully hidden by Danzo using special ink. The design was in fact her Processing Number ID that marked her as Subject Zero, and while she loathed what was done to her … it wasn't something that she was going to hide away. **[AN3]**

The ink that Daisuke used was a special sealing ink that was permanent and easily stood out on her creamy pale skin, but it suited her and she couldn't give a fuck if people didn't like it. The interesting thing about the ink that was being used was that it could store weapons, scrolls and the like … so Rin had a statement tattoo that could double for storage.

"Good work Daisuke-san," Rin complimented. "I'll be back should I want more work done."

She paid extra from the scroll that the Hokage gave her and he eagerly scooped up the Ryo. "Anytime Zero … anytime."

Rin nodded before re-donning her hoodie and left. The many prostitutes and drug dealers called for her attention but she had better things to do that night. She had seals to engrave and fix into her new gear and clothes.

 **..::..**

 **AN1 – I tried to describe it this time, but picture the Sith Gear-like symbol from Star Wars and then overlap a bio-hazard symbol on the inside.**

 **AN2 – Think of a twin-bladed lightsaber, except that it can be separated to become to single lightsabers. Design wise, google Satele Shan's lightsaber, except with a red beam instead of blue. The Fūinjutsu is hidden in the artwork.**

 **AN3 – Jack's hairstyle from Mass Effect 3 and the barcode style tattoo on her head.**

 **..::..**

 **That's it for the newest chapter of Uzumaki: Subject Zero. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**..::..**

 **Hello there and welcome to the latest chapter of Uzumaki: Subject Zero. For the first time in a long time, there's nothing in the way of notifications, so please enjoy the chapter ne?**

 **I thank everyone for their patience and warm wishes. I'm healing well apart from the occasional bout of randomness and writer's block. XD**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE MASS EFFECT WORLD.**

 **..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

 **"Ramen"** – Bijuu/Summon Speech

 **'Ramen'** – Bijuu/Summon Thoughts

 ** _"_** ** _Ramen"_** – God/Deity Speech

 ** _'_** ** _Ramen'_** – God/Deity Thoughts

 **..::..**

Silence suffocated the training ground known as Training Ground #44, more commonly known by Konoha as the Forest of Death.

Anko Mitarashi was never one to be nervous or intimidated by much, but she hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. As she cautiously made her way into the clearing located in the very centre of the Forest, she found herself on edge.

'W-Why do I feel so nervous?' she pondered as her eyes darted around the clearing.

A presence made itself known and a quick analysis of the extra chakra signature identified the presence as her friend Kurenai Yuhi … so she wasn't the only one feeling the power coming from the Forest of Death. Extending her senses, Anko recognised the addition of Asuma Sarutobi lurking in the background, and she nodded mentally, the Sarutobi was being careful to remain hidden – an excellent strategy considering they didn't know who or what they were dealing with.

The two women twitched as an eerie and quiet whisper floated past them on the cool morning's breeze.

"Leave," it whispered softly – a simple message, and Anko's entire being screamed at her to obey, but her stubbornness was equally as loud in her mind.

"Anko," Kurenai whispered. "What is this presence? I've never felt anything like it."

Anko gulped. "I-I don't know Kurenai, all I do know is that it's not like anything I've sensed before."

"It doesn't help that the Forest of Death is always foggy in the morning," Anko muttered to her only true friend in the village. Kurenai nodded her agreement to her statement and together they continued their journey to find the source.

The fog was denser than Anko had ever seen it before as they got closer to the strange power and it took all her concentration to watch where she was going, whilst Kurenai wasn't fairing much better. Asuma remained silent, but Anko assumed that he too, was having the same problem.

Kurenai suddenly stumbled and fell face first into the mud.

"Shit, Kurenai," Anko hissed as she instantly moved to assist her friend. "Are you okay Kurenai?"

Kurenai grunted her displeasure and glared at the offending rock that caused her to stumble, only to pause in shock as it was _huge._ So huge in fact that it wasn't a stone at all, but a boulder the size of a large dog. It floated as if it wasn't as heavy as it seemed, but the strange thing about it was that the dirt and mud that covered the boulder's surface was _also_ floating around its surface.

The fog cleared slightly as the sun rose and all three blinked in awe as the clearing came into view. There were floating stones everywhere and at the very centre of the clearing was a hooded figure seated in a meditative stance.

"I asked you to leave," the person's seemingly disembodied voice spoke. "You are interrupting my solitude and training."

"Fuck you," Anko snarled. "This is _my_ training ground, and I've never seen you before … identify yourself!"

Rin hummed in thought for a moment before a smile made its way onto her covered face. So Anko wanted to fight? Judging from her posture … that was the reasonable assumption.

"Make me," Rin replied simply.

Anko snarled again and charged forward, Kurenai staying back and running through handseals at a quick pace. The Genjutsu Mistress prepared to provide assistance to her friend but gasped as Rin's form faded into the clearing fog. Anko halted her charge and tensed in anticipation of an attack, and just in time too … as less than a split second later, she found herself on the defensive.

Quicker than the two women and one man could register, Rin materialized out of the fog and moved to stab Anko with a Kunai. Anko deflected the Kunai and slashed at the hooded figure in retaliation, grinning sadistically as the figure gasped in pain … only for the figure to puff out of existence.

"Shit, **Kage Bunshin**!" she yelled to notify her comrades of the newly discovered knowledge.

A hissing noise garnered their attention and they all gasped as two red beams of pure energy could be seen in the morning fog. The hooded figure charged forward with speed they couldn't properly follow, and Kurenai grunted in shock as her own Kunai was effortlessly sliced in two by the thrumming energy. Jumping back to avoid the second slash from the other beam of the weapon, Kurenai landed by Anko and they stood back to back.

"Nice reflexes Kurenai Yuhi," the voice called playfully.

Asuma leapt from his hiding spot, jutsu ready as he landed by the two women. " **Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!** "

A sudden and powerful gust of wind slammed into the ground and pushed the figure away from the two women, whilst it also blew the fog away from the clearing. The all glared at the now discernible fighter standing proudly in front of them.

The figure that stood before them was wearing all black and a glance told them that the figure was female. The tight clothing was distracting, but the hooded face put them on edge as the only Shinobi and Kunoichi that wore hoods in Konoha were ANBU or Missing-nin. The figure casually held an incredibly beautiful two-handed weapon that had the two beams of red energy that they'd seen moments earlier – humming powerfully at each end of the ornate handle.

"Asuma Sarutobi," the hooded figure giggled. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to come out to assist your beloved Kurenai."

Both Kurenai and Asuma glared at the figure, though the slight dusting of pink on their faces made it less intimidating. Anko hissed and threw a handful of Shuriken at the figure, only to gasp as they were halted in their journey. Like the boulder from earlier, the Shuriken halted in mid-air and floated harmlessly in front of the female.

"My, that was rude," the figure commented casually, before she waved her hand and returned them at incredible speed. Anko actually flinched as they stopped an inch away from her face.

"W-Who are you?" she hissed, subtly going through handseals for a **Summoning Jutsu.**

"Now that I've had my fun, I suppose I owe you an introduction," the figure spoke after humming. She removed her hood, revealing her tattooed head and unique hairstyle for them. "My name is Rin – Rin Uzumaki at your service," 'I should keep my true Rank a secret until the Hokage divulges that information. "I'm a Gennin of Konoha."

Asuma, Kurenai and Anko looked disbelieving at Rin. She was a _Gennin_ – her strength far surpassed a Jounin.

Anko grinned mentally and cut her thumb behind her back, ready to summon a snake to assist her, only to freeze in shock as she couldn't feel the connection from the contract.

"Tsk, I didn't give you permission to call upon my Clan's summons," Rin hissed with narrowed eyes, only to suddenly wave her hand at Kurenai – sending the woman crashing against a nearby tree, and stopping her from using the Genjutsu she was preparing. "Nor did I expect you to be so rude in attacking a comrade in the back, Kurenai Yuhi."

Kurenai gagged as her ability to breathe was suddenly cut off whilst Rin continued – her hand now clenched into a fist and a glare levelled at the scared woman. "Perhaps I should teach you a lesson?"

Kurenai struggled for precious oxygen as Asuma attempted to help his not-so-secret girlfriend. He sent a pleading look to Rin and she scoffed before releasing Kurenai from her power's hold. "Consider this your first and _only_ warning Kurenai Yuhi."

Asuma gritted his teeth and sent a scared glance at Kurenai as she passed out. Rin concentrated on Asuma for a moment, before smirking and waving her hand at him, while tapping into her power. "I'd take her to the Hospital if I were you, Sarutobi-san – in fact … you _must_ take Kurenai Yuhi to the hospital … her life depends on _you_ taking her at _once_."

Anko narrowed her eyes at Rin, wondering what she was playing at – there was _no_ way Asuma would leave her to face a possible enemy alone. She watched in pure astonishment as Asuma immediately picked Kurenai up … ignoring the world around him.

"I must take Kurenai to the hospital at once," Asuma intoned blankly, right before he **Shunshined** away from the clearing – leaving Anko and Rin alone.

"Now then," Rin grinned as she gazed at Anko. "Now that we're alone … we need to talk, you and I."

Anko found herself swallowing in slight fear of the much younger female in front of her – this girl wasn't normal.

"You seem to have built a reputation on the back on the Uzumaki Clan summons, Mitarashi-san," Rin spoke as she casually circled Anko. Anko went to move, only for Rin to pull her back and hold her still with her power. "Your _former_ master Orochimaru no longer holds power over the Hebi Clan, Mitarashi-san."

Anko relaxed under Rin's power – recognising that struggling was futile, though she hissed her response in a clipped tone. "You lie, that bastard is called the Hebi no Sannin (The Snake Sannin) for a reason."

Rin laughed in response. "I do not lie Mitarashi-san, perhaps you failed to hear me earlier but I am Rin Uzumaki, Queen of Uzu and the rightful holder of the Hebi Clan's summoning contract – as they owe fealty to Uzu's Royal Family."

Anko gaped in shock at the sheer audacity of the young woman in front of her, but that thought was put aside as Rin continued. "I was asked by the Clan to ascertain your allegiance, Mitarashi-san – that is to say … whether you are loyal to the Hebi Clan or Konoha."

"Anko," she bit out. "Stop with that Mitarashi-san shit."

"Anko-san then," Rin nodded with a pretty smirk on her face. "Now, please answer my inquiry … are you loyal to the Hebi Clan or Konoha?"

Anko wasted no time in her answer. "I am loyal to Konoha first, the Hebi Clan second."

Rin hummed as she continued to circle Anko's unmoving form. She stopped in front of her and leaned forward until their heads were almost touching.

"W-What are you doing brat?" Anko hissed.

"Be silent," Rin commanded and used her power to silence the woman. "I need to concentrate."

Before Anko could even attempt to disobey, Rin not-so-gently intruded on Anko's mind, causing Anko to gasp in pain as she felt Rin moving through her memories. As quickly as she entered – Rin left again and grinned sadistically at Anko.

"I see Orochimaru branded you," Rin commented as casually as discussing the weather. Anko growled at the comment but stopped when Rin's grin grew in its sadistic quality. "He tried to brand me too, but he failed miserably ... let me remove that for you. This. Will. Hurt."

Anko's muffled screams echoed through the Forest of Death as Rin placed a hand on Anko's curse mark and fed her chakra into it. The smell of burning flesh started to fill their immediate area and Rin's grin turned savage as she concentrated on the Seal. Anko passed out from the excruciating pain mere moments later, and it continued for another five minutes before Rin pulled away. She eyed the burnt flesh and shrugged.

"Oops," Rin shrugged. "That was messier than anticipated, but it had to be done Anko-san. I know you can't hear this but you owe me Anko-san – you owe me big. Enjoy your freedom."

Rin internally debated for a moment before creating a Shadow Clone to take Anko to the hospital. A shrill cry drew her attention and she glanced up at the sky – spotting the hawk that made said cry.

"I guess I'm late," Rin hummed as she shifted her gaze slightly to the left while showing a sly grin. "Good thing I finished my Fūinjutsu last night, otherwise I'd be even later … better go and see what the old man wants. I hope you enjoyed the show though."

 **..::..**

Hiruzen Sarutobi gulped as watched the events play out in the Forest of Death. He knew Rin would be powerful, but he didn't expect her to be _that_ powerful. It was one thing to read the reports, but to see them left him in shock. Then when she looked in the direction of his Viewing Orb and grinned, asking him if he enjoyed the show, he gulped.

'It's a good thing she's on our side' Hiruzen sighed in relief.

"For now old man," Rin's voice echoed through the Hokage's Office. "I'm technically on an open contract … remember?"

The Hokage instantly noticed the change in Rin's appearance. The tattoos startled the old Hokage, as he recognised the seal work from ROOT – as Tenzou also had them, though they were made to disappear. Rin appeared to not care about the 'brand'. Tattoos aside, Rin's new haircut helped emphasise the slight shade of red illuminated by the morning sunlight, whilst it revealed Rin's beautiful face. Rin's new clothes also emphasised her womanly curves while offering her protection, and the sleeveless hoodie with the Uzumaki Spiral proudly displayed on the back showed her Clan. His gaze fell to the two-handed chakra weapon attached to the belt near the small of her back and he frowned momentarily. He knew all too well the power of Uzumaki Chakra Weapons, and the fact that one had been sitting in the Emporium for Kami knew how long was disturbing – if they'd studied the weapon – they could've reverse engineered the weapon. The thought died as quickly as it appeared – it belonged to the Uzumaki Clan – and Clan Secrets had to remain as secrets for a reason. He shuddered to think of what other Clans or enemies would do with the Sarutobi Clan secrets.

The Third Hokage noticed the impatient twitch in Rin's stance and returned to the situation at hand. So the Hokage simply sighed, "I wish you'd use the door Uzumaki-san."

"Fuck that," Rin nonchalantly brushed off. "Your memories scream that you find it annoying … thus the basis of its appeal. You're … sweet … for thinking I'm beautiful, but you're not my type old man."

Rin made a face at the word 'sweet' and Hiruzen chuckled before straightening up. "To business then: Rin Uzumaki, Chunin of Konoha … as Hokage I order you to report to the hospital for a health evaluation, and then report to the Academy to initiate contact for your mission."

Rin frowned but nodded in understanding of the Hokage's orders. Her gaze shifted to the window and Hiruzen blinked as Rin's hand twitched. Seconds later, one Kakashi Hatake was flung unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Oh, if it isn't my father's student," Rin spoke idly. "Perving and eavesdropping … interesting choice in habits fucker."

Kakashi stood up and blinked the stars in his vision away. He looked to Rin and easily put the dots together – he could see the Uzumaki in her, but sadly there was nothing of her father in her.

"As much as I find this amusing," Rin interrupted. "I don't need you comparing me to my father … or … geez you shitty perv … I do _not_ want to know about the wet dreams you have about my father."

Hiruzen coughed on his pipe and Kakashi sputtered in surprise as he tried to formulate a response. "Is there a reason you're eavesdropping though Hatake-san?"

Kakashi collected his thoughts, straightened up and nodded cheerfully. "Why yes, I came to see the third student appointed to Squad #7. Though I _am_ surprised to know you're a Chunin … is there something I should know?"

The Hokage nodded and spoke after a puff of his pipe. "Yes, Rin is assigned with watching the Uchiha to assess him. He may be a Flight Risk, after all."

Kakashi nodded seriously in understanding before looking at Rin again, thinking of his luck in getting his ex-sensei's daughter as a team member – though her punky appearance was interesting.

"Quit thinking about me as your ex-sensei's daughter asshole," Rin interrupted. "I'm a Kunoichi and more importantly … I'm an Uzumaki, not a _Namikaze_ like that bitch that gave birth to me has chosen to be."

The venom in her tone threw Kakashi for a second, but he understood Rin's reasons – Kushina simply left without explanation, abandoning her daughter completely. Rin's scowl drew his attention back to reality as he finally put the evidence together in his mind.

"You can read my mind," Kakashi muttered in awe.

"Oh, figured that out, did you?" Rin replied. "I guess you _are_ considered the prodigy of your generation … I trust you can keep that to yourself asshole?"

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, his ex-sensei's … no _Rin Uzumaki_ was someone that radiated power and it demanded his respect.

"So I did inherit something from my father?" Rin mused as she picked up Kakashi's thoughts. "Whatever, I need to report to the hospital, later Hokage-sama, Shit head."

She nodded her head to the Hokage and Kakashi respectively as she spoke, before vanishing in a standard Konoha **Leaf** **Shunshin** , leaving the two men alone.

"She's going to be a handful, isn't she?" Kakashi questioned his leader.

"Oh you have _no_ idea, Kakashi," Hiruzen replied before handing Kakashi Rin's ROOT Dossier. "That dossier is a SS-Rank Secret Kakashi … if you reveal any of that information and I won't stop Rin from killing you."

Kakashi nodded seriously and disappeared with his own **Shunshin.** Hiruzen turned to face his village and puffed at his pipe to relieve his stress. "The Village won't know what hit it."

 **..::..**

"Fucking nurse," Rin snarled as she left the hospital. "A simple sample of blood, my ass … she nearly ripped my vein open."

Rin continued mumbling angrily as she approached the Ninja Academy, she halted at the entrance and blinked at the gate.

"A Barrier Fūinjutsu Array to protect the students in case of danger," she muttered in surprise. "It's old though – too old. It won't protect shit in its condition. The old man owes me for this."

Rin bit her thumb and rubbed it on the centre of the gate. It caused the gate to hiss as the Sealing Array came into view – shocking the nearby Academy Teacher. 'Iruka Umino … Chunin,' the man's thoughts supplied. She went through twenty handseals before reapplying the blood to the centre of the Sealing Array.

Iruka watched in awe as the gate's seal became bolder and looked brand new as it hissed to life. A cold shiver went down his spine as he felt the power pass through him, judging him safe as an instructor.

"There, one newly charged Fūinjutsu Array," Rin muttered. "Bloody Konoha Shinobi and their lack of respect for Fūinjutsu … assholes are begging for destruction. Without the Uzumaki Clan, they're walls would be ruins by now, judging by this shoddy seal work … who the fuck did these seals?"

"Whatever," Rin hissed grumpily. "Time to meet the other graduates … they'd better not piss me off."

Rin stalked off and leapt into a nearby tree to watch the graduating class from through the window. She snorted at the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio as they recanted the tale of their meeting with the Uzumaki Clan Head.

"I probably should've erased that memory," Rin hummed. "Clan Heads have to be Chunin, and I'm supposed to be masquerading as a Gennin. I can use the Ceremonial Card then … a Gennin can be a Ceremonial Clan Head with similar rights … that'll work."

Rin nodded to herself and dropped from the tree to the ground in a perfectly silent crouch. She ignored the curious civilians as she walked into the Academy building – ready to meet and greet. She halted and glared at the classroom door for a second, before sighing resignedly and knocking.

The Instructor from earlier, Iruka Umino answered the door and looked at the tattooed girl suspiciously. "Yes, may I help you?"

Rin put on a forced smile. "Yes, I was told to report here for graduation. You are Iruka Umino, correct? The Hokage mentioned that you were the Instructor."

Iruka's suspicious look turned to a happy one as he gestured the girl inside. It had the expected result of attracting the attention of the class. "Class, this is … um …"

"Rin Uzumaki, at your service," Rin nodded – still a little grumpy with her morning.

"Right, right: Rin Uzumaki," Iruka continued. "She's here to graduate with the class and be assigned a Squad with some of you."

"WHAT, SHE HASN'T EVEN TAKEN THE TEST SENSEI!" a boy with messy brown hair and a leather jacket shouted noisily – his Ninken, a giant hound, nodded in agreement.

'Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru,' Rin picked up.

"Like I care what you think dog-boy," Rin replied – ignoring Iruka's glare at her response.

"The hell you call me?" Kiba snarled angrily. He expected Akamaru to back him up in his anger, only to turn to his partner as the dog whined in fear.

"Your Ninken is smarter than you, mongrel," Rin merely spoke.

Kiba stared at the tattooed girl before he extended his senses. It was then that he sensed it: the power of an Alpha. He immediately sat down and growled in annoyance.

"Right, so please take a seat Rin-san," Iruka squeaked – he'd never seen that reaction from Kiba – at least from outside of his mother and sister.

Rin snorted and moved to sit next to the Aburame boy. She blinked as she heard the distinctive buzzing of insects and acknowledged that he must've already had a larger than normal hive living inside of him. The boy shuffled to the side to give Rin more room, and she smiled at him in thanks.

"Shino," the boy simply spoke. "I am Shino Aburame."

"Rin Uzumaki," Rin responded.

Shino nodded in reply and turned to face Iruka as he prattled on about the responsibilities of being a Gennin of Konoha. Rin on the other hand, shifted her gaze to the remaining class and spotted the blushing form of Chouji staring at her – Rin smiled cutely and waved, whilst Ino, who sat next to him, nudged him to get his attention. The Nara boy, Shikamaru was difficult to read, but he was equally curious and cautious about her. 'I'll have to be careful around that one.'

She spied her target also staring at her and she internally gagged at his thoughts. 'Revenge, revenge and attraction to me … that boy needs to get his priorities straightened out. The old man was right to watch him. Flight Risk, my ass … he's ready to become a traitor if it suited him … fucking Uchiha, why couldn't he be like Itachi?'

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Rin assessed the remaining Gennin candidates, particularly the Clan Heirs and Heiresses. 'They're mindset is pathetic, but their individual skills are nothing to sneer at … I'll need to be ready to use 42% of my power at least, if I want to fight them without revealing too much. Hmm, this will be fun.'

"Squad #7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Rin Uzumaki – your sensei: Hatake Kakashi."

"Squad #8: Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame – your sensei: Kurenai Yuhi."

"Squad #9: Is still in active service."

"Squad #10: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka – your sensei: Asuma Sarutobi."

Rin ignored the remaining Squad calls. Her mind instinctively picked up the thoughts of the entire room, and she knew that only the aforementioned teams would make it.

"Game on," Rin muttered to herself.

 **..::..**

 **That's it for the latest chapter. I know it's only worth 4,000 words, but it's better than nothing right?**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


End file.
